big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Donations
Different ways of donating to the cooperative Donations are a vital part of being in a cooperative. There are two different ways you can make donations - through donating farm dollars and/or gold to the cooperatives fund or donating collectable items. Donating collectable items All cooperative projects require three types of collection items to start them. Collection items are found as you harvest, collect and produce products on your farm. Collection items can also be found as rewards from your coperative tree once it is watered the required amount of times. How to donate collection items To donate collection items to cooperative projects, you need to open up the cooperative window. You will find the cooperative projects section in the 4th tab. Click on a project to bring up a description of it, then click on the box with the green arrow to open it up. Once you have the details page open, if you're able to donate collection items to the project, then it will have a green button. If the button is greyed out, then you don't have enough items to donate. Click on the green button to donate the items. You can take back collection items if they've been donated in full as long as the project hasn't been started. There will be an orange button allowing you to take back the items if you have supplied them in full and not purchased them with gold. To purchase collection items with gold, click on the blue button with the shopping trolly. Items purchased with gold are non refundable. Donating farm dollars and/or gold It's through the donation of farm dollars and gold, as well as with the purchase of Researchers that cooperatives are able to increase the size of the cooperative, receive more money for the sale of produce grown and harvested around the farms, increase the time given to complete cooperative projects or lower the amount of collectable items that are needed to start projects. How to donate farm dollars and gold To donate farm dollars to the cooperative fund, you need to open up the cooperative window. You will find the donate buttons on the first tab. Donate farm dollars Click on this button to open up the donations window. Once it is open, you can either use the buttons to change the amount you wish to donate or highlight the donatable amount in the window then type in how much you wish to donate. The highlight and type method doesn't work if your browser is in full screen however. Please note, any donation made in farm dollars is non refundable if you change your mind. Donate gold Click on this button to open up the donations window. Once it is open, you can either use the buttons to change the amount you wish to donate or highlight the donatable amount in the window then type in how much you wish to donate. The highlight and type method doesn't work if your browser is in full screen however. Please note, any donation made in gold is non refundable if you change your mind. Category:Cooperatives